A Way to the heart oneshot
by The Writing Beany
Summary: Chloe Sullivan was, in his eyes, a witch. She had to be, because there was no way she could weed her way into both his heart as well as his brothers. but then again it wasn't like Dean didn't tell everyone he loved pie. Chloe/Winchesters


A Way to the heart

Verse: crossover Supernatural/Smallville

Genre: Humour/Friendship

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Dean/Chloe, Chloe/Winchesters

Song: Love you anyway by Boyzone

Summary: Chloe Sullivan was, in his eyes, a witch. She had to be, because there was no way she could weed her way into both his heart as well as his brothers. but then again it wasn't like Dean didn't tell everyone he loved pie.

* * *

><p>Rules. Life was made up of them; the big ones and the small ones. Some people lived their lives following them and others lived their lives trying to break them.<p>

They only affected him when they got in the way; of course there was some rules that Dean Winchester followed with a strict code.

Speeding; he always followed the rules on the road when it wasn't a life and death thing, because there was no way someone was going to lay a hand on his baby.

There was the killing thing as well, he wasn't going to go round and kill random people but he wasn't going to turn into some pussy either.

But there was rules that were gender specific. Girls had about a thousand of them while guys settled for about a hundred. No messing with the car was a pretty big one; don't insult a guys manhood. But there was one that most women knew and sometimes most men followed the rule.

A way to his heart was through his stomach. It wasn't hard to remember. But there in laid the problem Dean was facing at the moment.

Nearly two years ago, just after the world nearly went to hell, Sam did go to hell and then Castiel was declaring himself the new lord of the god damn universe he discovered a little blonde slip of a woman, fighting off a hoard of zombies that thought it was time to party.

What was meant to be a one time meeting, Dean and Sam had found themselves with a new partner and for all the bitching he did, in the end Dean couldn't help but admit that Chloe was needed on their team.

But there was always something niggling at the back of his mind. Something that didn't add up; she came from a family that had big mouths, Lois was of course his own evidence of that. She was sweet, caring, loyal and determined and she kicked ass enough times for Dean to know that if he wanted to start something it would have to be the long term kind of thing.

But there was something and he was pretty sure he had it figured out after he finished off the last of the pecan pie. Chloe loved to cook, every time they rolled up to Bobby's place or to the farm where the she devil lived with her farm boy husband, Chloe would cook. And she could cook, the she devil had been shocked because after years of surviving on take away she was convinced her cousin couldn't cook.

But Chloe could and Dean was pretty sure he fell in love with her after tasting the first bite of her home made hamburgers; even Bobby who had strict rules about his kitchen no longer chased her out. She was cooking for them regularly and soon it was her place to make sure they ate right.

And that was when it really started, Chloe wormed her way into their hearts. When she did something stupid, like nearly dying she would cook and they forgave her. They did something stupid they would complain and get her to cook and it was like all was magically better.

There was nothing that couldn't be solved with some of Chloe Sullivan's cook and Dean figured that had to be it.

"You going to eat it?" jarred from his thinking, Dean blinked at his brother who was pointing his loaded fork at the last piece of pie. Bobby had followed Chloe out of the kitchen when an argument about the best way to deal with imps was raised. The boys had been tired as hell when they returned from a local job but the moment they smelled the cooking and all their bitching stopped.

"Dean?" the look on Sammy's face was enough for Dean to crane his neck around, figuring that it was safe to talk.

"Does the food taste funny" raising his eyebrow, Sam glanced to the pie then back to Dean, confusion across his face.

"It's Chloe's cooking! It never tastes _funny_; at least not since she decided to try Lois' weird craving food" the shrug wasn't enough for Dean who hunched forward and rolled his eyes at the way Sam glanced to the last piece once more.

"Don't ya think it strange how we can never stay mad at her once she starts feeding us" they might lock him up, Sammy looked close to it, but he had a theory.

"You ever tried staying mad with Chloe?" ignoring the tone Dean just looked around once more, pretty sure Chloe would come charging in the room to yell at them or worst kill them.

"Haven't you noticed that every time she cooks, we eat and just forget why the hell we were bitching at her? I mean she pulled a lot of crap and we forgive her just so she _will _cook" slowly Sam started to think about it. Dean only smiled when the fork that was heading for his mouth stopped and Sam studied it hard.

"What are you saying" putting his fork down with a look of slight disappointment Dean just shrugged and glanced at the pie once more. It looked so innocent and mouth watering that he was doubting his thinking for a second.

"Well she nearly died this morning and I think we both know we would have ranting at her for a solid hour. But she starts cooking and I'm starting to feel less pissed about the whole thing" the idea was planted and Sam's eyes grew wide before he glanced towards the study where the heated words of Bobby and Chloe could be heard.

"She isn't evil" Dean rolled his eyes and pushed the plate away from, ignoring how his stomach protested at the thought.

"She ain't... at least... Nah, she devil yeah but not Chloe" the smirk last five seconds before Dean met his brother's eyes and he had to swallow.

"You don't think... I mean Chloe can heal people sure but... are we saying a witch?" and it was out, the theory Dean had been thinking and now kinder didn't want to accept.

After a minutes of silence both men shook their heads and laughed nervously trying to push away the doubt gnawing at them. Neither one of them touched the last piece of pie, nor did they touch the breakfast Chloe made the next morning, declaring they wanted to get the next hunt out of the way before they left Bobby's and were on the road.

Chloe was just confused but allowed it to slide while Bobby looked ready to burst by the time he was finished with his three helpings.

They lasted two days before they made a choice.

"What the hell was wrong with that last place? It was a drive thru we didn't even have to leave the car" three days without Chloe's cooking had them on edge and after nearly a year and a half without touching the greasy crap they usually ate was taking it's toll on them.

"They were throwing a dead _rat _out with the rubbish man? Serious, you want me to die from poisoning" Sam snorted and looked away from Dean who raised an eyebrow, not encouraged by his brother's lack of response.

"I'm hungry" Dean's stomach grumbled in response but he just ignored it, glaring out at the road hoping they could reach Bobby's before he started to feel faint.

"Could have moved your ass quicker for breakfast this morning bitch" snapping around, Dean smirked when his brother attempted to lean over him but was forced back by the seat belt.

"You _over _slept this morning! You never do that when Chloe is with us; you're usually waking her up just to leer" the grumble wasn't to do with any romantic notion Sam might feel towards the blonde. In fact it had been among the first things the brothers talked about after Chloe signed up with them.

Sam loved Chloe, loved her like a sister and nothing more.

"Hey I don't leer; suggest, yeah but I don't leer" Sam snorted again and turned to glare out of the window. The silence returned for ten minutes before Sam started to shift, after he felt his brothers eyes on him for the tenth time Dean growled and looked at his brother to make him understand he wanted to ask him something.

"So here's the thing; I was researching and not _all _witches are bad" Dean tries hard not to listen, not to put too much stock in his brother thinking because he was still trying to rid himself of the thought that Chloe was a witch.

"What's the point" damned if he was going to give this any encouragement, even if stomach was warming to the idea.

"Would it be so bad... I mean, you know _it's _not like she has been trying to kill us" Sam clamped his mouth when Dean snapped a glare his way. John Winchester would turning in his grave right about now and to be honest it was scaring Dean how right Sam was sounding at the moment.

"We throw holy water at her first" after several minutes of silence this was all Dean could think of, it wasn't like they were going shack up with the devil again any time soon. In fact they pretty much convinced themselves that if the time came when they needed to they would stop Chloe.

Of course that time needed to be after they had stuffed their faces and were finally happy and content.

"Do you think she's making that pot luck thing again" Sam was eager and Dean just shrugged, hiding his smile in the hopes his brother wouldn't notice.

It wasn't like they were making a deal with the devil, in Dean's eyes Chloe was a witch but she was one they could handle, sometimes enjoyed handling and it was silly really that they thought Chloe was evil. But the way she wormed her self into their hearts had him wondering.

Even more so when she questioned them when they all but groaned at the taste of her food and declared they didn't care what she did to them.

Dean howled with laughter after Sam panicked after calling her a witch and threw holy water at her. And later after she had chased them with a pillow they figured that even if she was a witch, they could accept that.

And even called her one again and again because a happy Chloe was a good cook but a pissed off Chloe was an exciting cook.

The End.


End file.
